Cerulean Blues
by Rebekah Matthews
Summary: It's Misty's 20th birthday at the Cerulean City gym and she's not happy about it. Little does she know that her favourite raven haired aspiring Pokémon master is on his way to see her after five years apart with a gift that may be just the thing to bring them back together again. Maybe time does make the heart grow fonder.


Author's note: Hello, readers! I'm a huge Pokeshipper and I just love the dynamics between Ash and Misty. In this story, Ash is coming to the end of his 19th year of age and Misty is 20 years old. When they met in Kanto, they were 10, in the orange islands, they were 11, in Johto, they were 12 and Misty left to become the gym leader in Cerulean City at the end of her 12th year. They met up again when they were 13 in Hoenn and and Ash pursued the Battle Frontier when he was 14. After he travelled to other regions, I wanted to bring them together again. I hope you dig it! - R

Cerulean Blues!

In a last-ditch effort to win the battle, an effective hydro pump was sent Pikachu's way, knocking him off his feet, but with Ash's encouragement and Pikachu's resilience, a final thunderbolt was sent flying through the air, defeating his opponent, allowing Ash to successfully catch his target. Sparks of electricity flickered around Pikachu's quivering form as Ash scooped up his mouse companion in his arms, reaching forward to pick up his Pokeball, before spinning round to run towards the Pokémon centre. With heavy breaths, Ash ran hard, wincing as the shocks of electricity shot through him, as he got closer to the Pokémon centre. Pikachu's eyes were closed, the laboured breaths evident in the rise and fall of his little chest. Ash burst through the doors and hurriedly handed him over to Nurse Joy.

Misty scrubbed hard at the tiles at the pool's side, sighing in relief as she noted that she was almost done. A flash of yellow caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she felt her heart jump in her throat, only to then roll her eyes as she realised it was Psyduck with his head in his hands, staring at her.

"Oh, Psyduck," she groaned, "I don't have time for you, right now. Why don't you do something useful for a change?"

"Psy," he only replied, cocking his head to the side, with a mindless expression on its face.

Misty's face hardened as she felt the annoyance build up inside her, lifting her arm with the soaking wet sponge, ready to throw it at her duck Pokémon, when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Poor Psyduck sure must, like, love you to put up with all of this abuse," her eldest sister, Daisy, mused as she joined Misty at the pool.

Misty threw the sponge gently into the bucket of water and stood up. "Yeah, well, he's a pain," she complained, eyeing Psyduck as he came forward to fish out the sponge from the bucket.

"We know he's all, like, your favourite, Misty," Daisy commented, coming forward to pet Psyduck on the head as he scrubbed the last few tiles.

Misty made no comment and changed the subject. "Anyway, what's up? I'm assuming you didn't come in here to help with the clean-up."

Daisy looked around the gym and grimaced. "It looks like you have it covered," she waved away, much to Misty's chagrin. "Another present just came for you."

"Another? What now?" Misty grouched.

Daisy blinked twice, staring at her youngest sister. "Why is your birthday upsetting you so much this year?"

Misty pursed her lips. "Forget it, Daisy." She turned and picked up the bucket, taking the sponge back off Psyduck. "Whatever it is, just shove it in my room." Misty didn't give Daisy a chance to reply as she left the pool.

"Well, if you insist," Daisy smirked. The blonde walked out and bumped into Violet and Lily. "What are you two doing over here?"

"To see, like, what was taking you so long," Violet complained.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, running her fingers through her vibrant pink hair. "Was Misty, like, excited?"

"Oh please," Daisy recounted, rolling her eyes, "did you really expect her to be? She's been on a right downer since we started mentioning her birthday. Plus, she didn't give me the chance to tell her the news. She just walked out in a huff."

"Well, what are we supposed to do with…," Violet started.

"Shove it in her room," Daisy echoed Misty's words, laughing as she used air quotations.

Lily and Violet stared at their older sister and burst out laughing. "Misty's going to kill us," Lily giggled.

"Well, what's new?" Daisy agreed, smiling.

"Let's deal with it, then," Violet clapped her hands, throwing her long indigo locks over her shoulder.

Misty felt the frown still on her face as she put away her cleaning equipment now that she finished sorting out the disaster zone that resulted from her last battle with a challenger. She locked up her cleaning cupboard and turned, only to almost fall flat on her face over Psyduck.

"Dumb duck," she grumbled to herself, pushing him in the direction of the pool where the other Pokémon were hanging out.

She walked out of the main gym, through a door that led into the Cerulean sister's living quarters and up the stairs directly into her ensuite. She stripped off her swim suit and shorts and turned the water on until it ran warm then stepped into the steady stream. She ran her fingers through her long ginger tresses, massaging the tension headache out from under her skull. She opened her eyes to find that her bathroom had steamed up. Sighing, she turned off the water, deciding it was time to get out. She wrapped her towel around her frame and stepped out into her room.

At first, she was aware of the coolness of the air around her as she reached her room, then a bright yellow figure caught her eye. She turned, ready to yell at Psyduck again, only for the ball of yellow to fly into her arms.

"Pika!" it squealed, as the little furry figure nuzzled into her chest.

Misty looked down to see Pikachu happily cuddling into her and she smiled before she realised that his trainer can't possibly be far.

"Careful, buddy," a familiar voice warned, chuckling.

"Ash," she whispered.

Misty's head shot up over to her bed, only to find Ash lounging on it as if he belonged there. He smiled at her like no time had passed at all and in that moment, it was like no time had. She shook herself out of it as Pikachu jumped from her embrace onto her nearby dresser. Ash sat up, running his fingers through his unruly ebony locks and stood up as she walked further into her bedroom. He was taller now, probably nearing six foot in height, and she was surprised that she had to look up at him now. He was lean yet held an athletic build, but his hair was exactly as she remembered it. He'd lost his childish appearance, his jawline more pronounced but his deep chocolate eyes just the same. After a moment, she came out of the initial shock of finding him in her bedroom and came forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace in greeting. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her damp figure, hugging her closer to him.

"Hi, Mist," he murmured.

Her eyes shot open as she processed his hands against her wet skin from the shower and stepped away, blushing when she glanced down and realised she was still wrapped up in her towel.

"Sorry, Ash," she started, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," he replied, sitting down again on her bed.

"No," she said, "I mean what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, your sisters told me that's where you wanted me," he informed her, shrugging.

Misty pulled a face. "They said…" she started, then paused remembering what she said to Daisy before she cut their conversation short. "I'm going to kill them," she mumbled to herself. She looked at him directly. "You're here for my birthday, aren't you?" she accused.

"Well, yeah," he answered in return as if it was obvious.

He watched as her jaw tightened and she turned around to the dresser that Pikachu was sat on, took out some clothes, muttered that she was just going to change and left for her bathroom. She dried herself off and slipped on a loose tank top, her preferred denim shorts and a pair of braces to keep everything in place. She slipped on a pair of turquoise sneakers and walked back into her room. She noticed the smile play at the corners of Ash's mouth as he took in her appearance. Still after all these years, not much had changed, despite that her hair was longer now but she still tied it in a side ponytail.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he chuckled, "it's just you look so different, yet still the same."

"As do you," she pointed out. "Minus the big head, of course. I'm assuming all those wins went straight up there." She nodded towards his head, smirking.

"Hey!" he retaliated, jumping forward to poke her in the side. "Wait, you've seen my battles on TV?"

"The big leagues, yeah," she said, swatting his hand away, "of course."

"Thanks, Misty," he smiled. He considered her for a moment then frowned. "So, do you have anything to tell me?"

"Erm, no?" she wondered, raising her eyebrows. "Why? Do I?"

"Why did you get upset before?" he questioned.

"Ash," she cautioned, sighing.

"Come on, Mist," he prodded, all banter gone now.

"Look, I just don't want my birthday to be this big _thing_ ," she emphasised. "It's a waste of time."

"It's not a waste of time," he argued, "or I wouldn't be here."

"Like you've been here the past five years?" she snapped.

Ash stopped short. He bit his lip and had the courtesy to look ashamed of himself. He shifted himself on each foot and looked at the hurt water gym leader.

"I don't know how to apologise for that," he admitted. "It's been too long since we've seen each other face to face." He ran his fingers through his hair and rested his hand at the back of his head.

"Wow, you think?" she answered sarcastically.

"I called," he offered meekly.

"Do you want a medal, Pokémon master?" Misty rolled her eyes. "The calls got less and less frequent until they stopped two years ago. Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged helplessly. "First, it was the leagues and travelling across each region, then I don't know… time just got away with me."

"And you got away from me," Misty stated quietly, looking down at her sneakers.

"Don't see it like that," he frowned, catching her comment. "I know it's been too long since I've been here…"

"Five years, Ash."

He stopped dead and went silent. He took a step back and sat on her bed. He sighed, reaching into his backpack that rested at his feet and brought out a box, sealed with a single blue ribbon wrapped around it on each side. He rested it on his knee and looked up at her who wasn't giving him any eye contact, so he cleared his throat of the shame he felt washing over him and patted the space next to him, inviting her to join him. She eyed the box on his knee with narrowed eyes and frowned.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Come here, Misty," he requested.

"Look, I told you," she huffed, "I'm not interested in my birthday being turned into some performance."

"I don't care," he said flatly. "Think of it as a five-years-too-late present instead."

She caught the twinkle in his eye and felt her mouth trying to respond with a smile, but she swallowed the urge and sat next to him instead.

"This better be good," she grumbled.

Silently, Ash handed over the box and nodded for her to open it. She complied and frowned, tipping the box upside down, allowing the Pokeball to fall in her hand.

"Erm," she stared at it.

"I probably wouldn't let it out in here if I were you," Ash warned. "Let's go down to the pool. Everyone is in their Pokeball, right?"

"Yeah," she replied absentmindedly. "Well, Psyduck is probably roaming around here somewhere." She rolled her eyes subconsciously and sighed.

"He's still your favourite I see?" Ash chuckled. "I thought Corsola would have taken over, but it's nice to see some things never change."

Misty smacked him up the back of the head, hopping off the bed and making her way to the pool with Ash in tow. Once they reached the pool, they found a couple of Goldeen swimming around which Ash suggested they recall in their Pokeball. Then Misty stood at the poolside, poised to release the Pokémon that resided in the Pokeball but stopped at the last minute.

"Why did you stop?" Ash asked, frowning.

"Look," Misty sighed, "I just want to know something." Ash nodded. "Why now?"

"Why now what?"

"Still dense as ever," Misty growled under her breath. "After so long, why are you visiting me now? What's so special about this year?"

Ash pursed his lips, hesitating. "I've had other travelling companions since you and Brock left to do other things, but it just wasn't the same." He paused. "I came across this Pokémon when I was travelling back, and I thought of you." Ash shrugged.

Misty didn't reply. Instead, she turned and released the Pokémon into the pool.

"Tentacruel," the jellyfish Pokémon growled in a raspy voice.

Immediately, Misty turned into a puddle of drool and Ash was convinced her eyes turned into a pair of hearts.

"Oh my God!" she gushed. "I always wanted a Tentacruel of my own!" She turned and leapt onto Ash, wrapping her legs around his waist and flinging her arms around his neck. After the initial shock, he responded with a hug, holding her up. "Thank you, Ash!"

He smiled into her neck. A noise sounded behind them and his eyes shot to the shelves where Misty kept her Pokeballs. He noticed one Pokeball shaking and he leaned back slightly so that he was upright and in response, Misty released her tight embrace and turned in the direction he was staring, and horror fell over her face. She released her legs from Ash's waist, dropping herself to the floor and shot around, hands reaching forward.

"Gyarados – no!" she shouted.

But it was too late. Gyarados came out of his Pokeball, materialising in the pool in a roar, his teeth bared, his huge head towering above the Tentacruel below him. Tentacruel, though startled, held his ground, glaring up at the atrocious Pokémon. Shocked, Ash watched as Misty ran forward to the poolside.

"It's not the same Tentacruel, Gyarados!" she tried to assure him.

"Misty, what," Ash started, making his way forward, not phased by the towering serpentine Pokémon.

"Stay back!" Misty ordered, shooting her hand out towards him. "Gyarados is temperamental." She turned back to her Pokémon in the pool who were leering at each other. "It's okay. Tentacruel is new to the family."

The rage behind Gyarados' eyes didn't calm. He felt a quiver in the water as Tentacruel sent ripples with it's tentacles and he reacted. Misty watched in horror as Gyarados sent out a whirlpool on Tentacruel and in response, Tentacruel shot a bubble beam back to deflect the oncoming attack.

"Misty!" Ash alerted her. She turned to him as he threw one of her Pokeballs at her, which she caught. "You need to calm him down!"

"He doesn't do well with confrontation!" she cried.

In response, she dived into the pool between the two raging Pokémon. However, Gyarados failed to see Misty from his position up high, glaring down at Tentacruel. The jellyfish Pokémon was incensed by Gyarados' cold greeting and instinctively used poison sting. The poison shot in all directions from a lack of training and living in the wild, hitting both Misty and Gyarados. As Misty cried out, Ash immediately threw one of his Pokeballs, calling forth his Noctowl. It was too late, though, as Gyarados sent a hyper beam, effectively blasting Tentacruel across the pool, immobilising it.

"Noctowl, use hypnosis on Gyarados!" Ash ordered.

Noctowl's eyes glowed a vibrant red, as a wave enveloped the vibrant blue serpentine Pokémon, calming him down. Immediately, Ash looked at the pool and stopped.

"Misty?" he uttered, looking at the surface of the water with more urgency. "Misty!"

Gyarados looked towards Ash, noticing that his trainer wasn't there. He gazed across the pool, seeing Tentacruel, but not a threat, the waters still having not calmed from his outburst. He caught the eye of Noctowl and recalled a flash of ginger in his memory floating between Tentacruel and himself, as if to act as a mediator. His head looked down in the depths below, to see his trainer lying helplessly on the corals at the pool's floor. Dismay and fear went through Gyarados as he realised that Misty was protecting Tentacruel from his wrath and his rage sent her under the water.

Ash threw himself into the pool and swam to the bottom where he pulled Misty's arm towards him, then got a hold on her waist, bringing them back to the surface. He dragged her out and onto the poolside. He barely noticed Gyarados watching them from above, or that Tentacruel was coming back into consciousness. He brought her chin to the ceiling to open up her airways, bringing his lips to hers and blew a gust of oxygen into her lungs. He pressed down on her chest, recalling his CPR training with Brock, pushing the water out of her lungs. He brought his lips to her mouth again, encouraging her lungs to accept the oxygen it lost in the depths of the water. He pushed on her chest again and again.

"Come on, Misty," he urged her. "Wake up! You have to wake up! For me."

He brought his lips to hers again, then pushing the water out again with further chest compressions. After a moment, she spluttered as the colour returned slowly to her face and she coughed the water up from her lungs.

"Ash," she mumbled, breathlessly.

"Misty!" he sighed in relief, hugging her into his lap.

Gyarados and Tentacruel were watching the events in front of them side by side. Tentacruel felt an immediate sense of loyalty to the new trainer who jumped in to defend him. Gyarados, though untrusting of Misty's birthday gift, trusted her, so he put aside his trauma of Tentacruel from his last interaction with a group of them in this gym.

"Thank you, Ash," she breathed.

"Do you want to sit up?" Ash asked her quietly.

"Yeah," she murmured, allowing him to help her upright from the floor. She looked up at the two Pokémon floating in the water and offered them a smile. "It wasn't your fault," she assured them. "Tentacruel is new. Ash didn't know that you have trust issues with them, Gyarados. It's okay." She looked at Ash. "I'll tell you about it later. There were a few trials to get through before I became the official Cerulean Gym Leader."

Ash glanced at them and looked at Noctowl who was perched on a bar in front of the audience stands. "Thanks for helping out, Noctowl." It hooted back in response, allowing Ash to return it to its Pokeball. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I guess I had the air knocked out of me."

"Don't scare me like that again," Ash scolded her. She looked into his eyes in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing," she shrugged off. "It's just… it almost sounded like you cared."

"I do," he confirmed. "You're my best friend."

"Why did you really come back here, Ash?" she asked tentatively. "Really? It's been years. Why now?"

"Nothing was the same after you left," he revealed. "I won badge after badge. I got stronger. I trained. I came closer and closer to winning leagues… but it felt wrong. You were always there in the beginning. And I guess I m-" He choked on his words.

Misty frowned at him when he stopped. "You what?" she prodded him.

"At first, I thought it was all about your bike," he started.

"Which you never paid me back for," she interrupted.

Ash bit his lip. "I don't know. I just felt like we forgot about it until Nurse Joy brought it out to you in Viridian City and there was just us." He stopped again.

"I really missed having you around," Misty confessed. "And Brock, of course."

Ash looked down at their soaking wet forms and the colour returning to Misty's cheeks. "It took me a long time to really get it, but I do now." He looked into her deep cerulean blue eyes. "You mean everything to me."

Misty swallowed the lump in her throat and hoped her heart wouldn't jump out of her chest. "And the Tentacruel? Was he your apology?"

"No," he said, amused. "I just wanted to see you smile, after you were done hitting me."

"Your gift didn't suck," she commended. "But for five years, you did."

"So why do you have the birthday blues?" Ash wondered.

Misty sighed. "It was just another year with you gone." Ash blinked in surprise. "Don't be shocked," she continued. "When we started our journey together, we were ten. And when I was thirteen, I visited you in Hoenn and it was like I'd never gone away. But then I had to leave again for the gym. And each year passed me by. With you, something different and exciting always happened, but here, everything is the same. I didn't see the point." She laughed. "Then when you come here, something exciting happens. Go figure."

"I don't want to take credit for your almost drowning," Ash grumbled.

"How about we just give you credit for finally being here?" Misty suggested.

Ash's chocolate brown eyes, still just the same as when she met him, looked into her own cerulean blue hues and she watched the resolve form in them.

"Hey, Misty," he started.

"What is it, Ash?" she murmured under her breath.

Still having not let her go, he was in the perfect position to bring her even closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing his other hand up to her face and brought his lips to hers. At first, he just pecked her on the lips, giving her the chance to turn away. But she didn't. So, he moved in and pressed his lips firmly onto hers, encouraged by her response as she kissed him back. After a moment or two, he leaned back to look at her before kissing her bullseye on the mouth before coming to her ear.

"Happy birthday, Mist," he spoke softly into her ear.

She smiled into his neck.

"You know, you can't just catch me Pokémon and give me gifts every time you screw up," she warned.

"I think you can handle me," he grinned.


End file.
